


Law is an Idiot

by OtakuPie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Did not re-read before posting, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Law's just an idiot, M/M, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Modern AU, except not, written at like 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPie/pseuds/OtakuPie
Summary: Law's getting ready to marry his friend Luffy, so that the two of them can officially adopt Tama. But when a not so shocking revelation occurs to his friend Vivi, Law realises he's been the stupidest idiot ever.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Law is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discord convo

It was Law's turn to pick Tama up from school, as Luffy was with Robin getting some things ready for their wedding. 

Law and Luffy had been roommates for a few years now, and the two friends were getting married so they could officially adopt Tama, currently only classified as foster parents to the little girl.

He bumped into Vivi while waiting.

Nami and Vivi were in a similar situation with a little girl called Toko, except the two had gotten married two months ago and were simply waiting for the adoption papers to be finalised. Also the pair were an actual couple, though the two had yet to realise it.

Law couldn't help but think that the pair of them were idiots. How could you not realise something so obvious?

"Torao-tou-san!" Law looked up to see his precious little girl running to greet him.

"How was school?" Law asked as he scooped her up in his arms, holding the enthusiastic girl close.

"It was great! Toko and I managed to sneak out of class, but we got caught by a teacher because Toko wouldn't stop laughing, but but but, I talked us out of getting in trouble!"

"Sounds like you're definitely becoming a bewitching konoichi." Law responded with a chuckle, "though you still shouldn't be sneaking out of class."

"But Uncle Sabo said that school only teaches bourgeoisie propaganda, so it's not like we were missing anything important." Tama said with a slight whine in her voice. Law couldn't manage anything other than a heavy sigh in response.

Vivi was watching the exchange with an affectionate giggle, before turning to see Toko running towards her, laughing at who knows what.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Nojiko's coming over for dinner tonight. See you later." Vivi said with a wave. Toko and Tama exchanged goodbyes as the adults did theirs.

Law buckled Tama into her booster seat, and the two of them headed home through the afternoon traffic. Tama asked about the surgery she had heard Torao-tou-san telling about Luffy-tou-chan this morning, and Law was happy to answer her questions. Education outside of government propaganda was important after all, Law thought in amusement thinking back to the excuse Tama had given as to why she thought sneaking out of class was ok.

When the pair got home, they found Luffy watching afternoon cartoons and about to open some snacks, clearly having only just gotten home.

Tama immediately ran to jump on Luffy to tell him all about her konoichi adventure.

Law was struck by just how beautiful his goofy friend was, as he watched the man throw his head back and let out a full belly laugh at Tama's story. He kinda wished he was gay so that they could actually be a couple and get married out of love rather than necessity. Yes, if he were gay, he'd definitely fall hopelessly for the goofball…

Later that night, after putting Tama to bed, Law asked Luffy if he'd like to join him in the shower, as he needed help scrubbing his back because of his messed up arm (thankfully it didn't interfere with his skills as a surgeon). Luffy enthusiastically agreed.

Feeling Luffy rub his hands all over his back was always a pleasant feeling. He enjoyed the feeling of intimacy that came with allowing someone to wash you, even though Luffy's the only one he allows to do this.

It wasn't long before Luffy's hands reached his waist, and the feeling of those strong fingers rubbing circles on his hips had caused Law to start forming an erection.

This was a common occurrence. A completely normal physiological reaction to certain stimuli.

Luffy noticed the hardening member, and leaned forward just a bit further to wrap his hand around it, causing his own to rub against Law's ass.

This was how the pair often dealt with these situations. After all they were both adults with libidos. So of course it was natural for the two friends to help each other out like this. Not that Law would let any of his other friends do this.

After the shower, Law and Luffy were feeling relaxed and sleepy, and so went to their bed.

The two shared a bed because it saved space. They also cuddled close as they slept because it helped them sleep better.

Law saw the moonlight fall across Luffy's face and couldn't help but think that if he were gay, he'd think it was an incredibly breathtaking sight. In fact he felt his own breath being stolen at the thought. The way that Luffy's surprisingly long eyelashes caught the moon's rays was beautiful. The way the shadows accentuated Luffy's handsome jawline. The silhouette of Luffy's slightly open mouth. All of it was absolutely breathtaking.

When Law's alarm went off at 5am like usual, Law took a minute to enjoy the warm feeling of his friend in their mutual embrace before he got up.

Law took his time getting ready, eating breakfast and enjoying his coffee.

When it came time for him to leave, he re-entered the bedroom to wake Luffy, who needed to get up so he could start getting Tama ready for school.

The man had slept through his alarm like always, so Law started to press light kisses to the man's face while calling his name. It was just an effective way to wake the other up.

"Torao… five more minutes…" Luffy whined, grabbing Law around the waist and pulling him in for more cuddles. He almost let himself fall back asleep in his friend's arms, but remembered that he had to get to work.

That afternoon, Law was the one picking up Tama again because he finished early on Fridays, specifically so he could spend some time with his daughter by all but law.

Vivi was there again as well.

"Oh Law-san! I didn't notice you there." Vivi said, startled by Law's apparently sudden appearance.

"Clearly," he said,"What's got you so distracted?"

"W-well… it's actually kind of embarrassing…" 

"Oh?" Consider Law's curiosity piqued.

"Well… Last night at dinner… Nojiko kinda pointed something out to Nami and I… By which I mean she…"

"Pointed out something?"

"She… Well… She said that Nami and I were complete idiots for not realising that we are a proper couple. Non-platonic feelings and all." Vivi said really quickly, adding the last few words as a semi-panicked afterthought.

Law couldn't help but snigger at the news.

"You too? Urgh! Were Nami and I the only two idiots that didn't realise!" Vivi exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I mean, the two of you did get married and adopt a child together. Not to mention you share a bed." Law pointed out. Seriously, how stupid could some people be?

"We-well… what about you then?" Vivi retorted with a rather intense blush covering her face.

"What about me?"

"Well, you and Luffy. All those things you just said apply to you two as well." 

What.

No.

That's not…

Friends…

But…

Then why…

What.

"Law? Law? You ok?" Vivi said, waving a hand in front of Law's face, trying to bring his attention back to the present.

"I-I gotta go…" he said, trying to sound like his entire world hadn't just been shattered.

"But what about Tama?" Vivi asked.

"Could you look after her f-for a bit? I… I think I need to talk with Luffy…"

Vivi tried valiantly to hide her laugh, knowing she had clearly hit the nail on the head. She was glad that she and Nami weren't the only idiots in their group.

"Ok, Tama can come hang out with Toko while you and Luffy have your chat." 

"Th-thanks…"

Once he got home, Law wasted no time in marching straight up to his friend and roommate of many years, and asking one, very simple question.

Or at least that was his intention. However, he found that as soon as he was face to face with the man in question, he found he couldn't say anything.

"Torao? What's up?" Luffy asked, giving Law his full attention as he could tell Law had something important to ask.

Law still said nothing.

"Where's Tama?" Luffy asked, looking around the room, realising the girl was missing.

"Sh-she," Law cleared his throat a bit, "she's with Toko at Nami's and Vivi's place."

"Oh, ok then. So what did you wanna ask?" Luffy said, cutting straight to the point as usual.

"L-Luffy, are… are we… Are we a couple?" Law finally managed to ask.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I-..."

"Of course we are!"

Law was floored.

He was one of those idiots. Like Vìvi. Like Nami.

Oh. Oh no.

Wait, did this mean that he was gay?

But…

What if…

No, but…

"Torao? Did you not think I was your boyfriend all this time?"

"I-I di-... I guess… maybe?... I don't know… I mean clearly I did on some level, it's just… why couldn't that level be conscious-..."

Luffy cut off his rambling with a kiss.

"Stupid Torao. You think too much." Luffy said between kisses.

"Or not enough…" Law responded, tone and body language screaming self-deprecating intent with those words.

"I know what always gets you to stop thinking for a bit and put you in a good mood." Luffy whispered breathily into Law's ear.

Law knew exactly what Luffy was insinuating, the two of them did have sex from time to time to releave stress and whatever else, so Law didn't at all feel awkward as Luffy led them to their bedroom.

Turns out Law was indeed gay, and did fall totaly and hopelessly in love with his friend and roommate, Luffy.


End file.
